Doctor Who (2063 Final) - The Last Doctor's Brand-New Sonic Screwdrive
by Docktor Edogawa Kairi
Summary: The Last Doctor in 2063 has made his Brand-New Sonic Screwdriver, it is named after the previous three future designed Sonics of Mark 12, 13, 14 and Mark 15 (the 12th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver re-modified version)


**Doctor Who (2063 Final) - The Last Doctor's Brand-New Sonic Screwdriver (Mark XVI)**

This is The Last Doctor's Brand-New Sonic Screwdriver, is named after the previous three future designed Sonics of Mark 12, 13, 14 and Mark 15 (the 12th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver re-modified version)

This Sonic Screwdriver is designed kindly similar to the 13th Doctor's iconic and organic alien-ish Sonic Screwdriver, it covered all the Doctor Who previous Doctors Sonic Screwdriver's functions, plus the Last Doctor's previous Sonics settings! It is much shorter than the previous Sonics with similar length to the 13th. It is easy to carry and use it like a laser shooter, and act like "a Doctor!"

It eventually lights up Infinity Reality Red Crystal red! The red crystal is similar to the 13th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and The War Doctor's red-light classic 50th Anniversary Sonic. It also lights up white on the side with a whole at the middle, it is similar to my first custom-made Sonic Screwdriver Mark XII. It has 9 different "weird" Sonic sounds, one particular sound effect sounds like the "Millennium Falcon's malfunction" when Han Solo had trouble to active the "Light Speed Jump"! Additionally, it remains the 12th Doctor's TARDIS rotating Sonic Scanning sound and The Master's Laser Screwdriver's sound effect! Once again, its black handle features the sign of "POLICE" which is obviously matched with the TARDIS Police Phone Box.

After 3 days and two night Faithful and terrific Retreating in 2018 July, The Last Doctor has "regenerated" into Dr DJ!

During the retreat, The Doctor/Dr DJ was still carrying his most loved tool the 12th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver (re-modified version) to protect his new friends at ACTS (Auckland Catholic Tertiary Students) and the Doctor eventually freaked out and scared frozen half dead when he saw a deadly evil demon who distinguished itself as a Catholic Nun! The previous Sonic Screwdriver, however, it was somehow affected by the evil curse of the Demon Nun by its mystical Satan's power which the Doctor did not notice.

After the fantastic and terrific Retreat of ACTS, Doctor DJ – The Last Doctor has contemporary given up his dear loved Sonic Screwdriver to his friend Captain Dom to lock it up for 4 months in a large wooden box (it's made of complete wood so that Sonic Screwdriver is now remaining in its "dormancy"!) The main purpose of doing this is for The Doctor's own good sake, it's a new change of The Doctor's life to live and act without The Sonic once again just like his previous 100ish lives during his older generations, it is a way of a personal retreat and fasting of a man's own will and choice, and the fate of becoming a faithful man, a faithful doctor in order to be A Good Man! Even though this is just temporary, but The Doctor really wants to prove himself to give up the most precious thing in his life, in order to take care more good cares for the others with his own power and true abilities without a decent "cheating supporting sonic tool"! He has made his own will and a strict decision to prove himself to challenge and test himself to live in an ordinary "human life" once again without his usual way of living to taste a difference between an alien Timelord doctor and an ordinary Earth "doctor"!

Even though the Doctor become a different "Doctor", DJ promised his friends that he has eventually given up his loved Sonic Screwdrivers, he wanted to have a brand new full time study year without carrying it around and just wondering around with "hands-free" once again, just like his long periods of time when The Doctor was in his first, 5th, 6th and 7th incarnation plus one year of the 12th Doctor, who given it up for a whole year and replaced it with an ordinary like pair of Sonic Sunglasses as a "contemporary replacement". Dr DJ had successfully given up his own Sonic, however, he felt uneasy and "something missing with his fashion", he felt uneasily unsuited without his beloved spoiling toy. So he waited and waited, quite often felt depressed about the Sonic Screwdriver, and wished one day, for one more lifetime to go back to the his Doctor's self, because literally he is already in his very last lifetimes in his final regeneration, and when he was at the retreat having the faithful meditation, he indeed felt and made up his own choice to be a new man in his meditation world, he claimed that he saw only darkness but not God in Heaven coming down to a forest, he was scared and only wanted to set himself free of his body and soul, that's how he "regenerated again" but it's not actually real as it was only he made up a choice for a new way to live like an ordinary human being.

However, after only a mouth, DJ finally could no longer stand the "boring human life" without him as The Man He Used To Be or his usual self, he met the 13th Doctor is his distant past, she told him: "Hey, young gentleman, I am 'the Doctor' and guess what, 'The Universe Is Calling', you know what to do, don't you…".

DJ looked the female Doctor and felt like he was in a lovely brilliant dream thinking: "The Universe Is Calling, Calling Who? Hah! WHO! ME! Us! The Doctor! Of course! Yes! Me, the Doctor, I am still 'the Doctor' am I or not?!"

Then DJ's mind became miserable and began to a headache, inside of his mind, he once again started to call out his previous words that he said to himself when every time he began to regenerate:

"I don't wanna go!"

"When the Doctor, was, me!"

"Doctor, I let you go…"

Then DJ shouted loud in the sky: "I WILL BE BACK! Doctor, I let you come back!"

Then he fainted on the ground and started to "reborn" …

Finally, on the 8th of August 2018, (The Lucky Trible 8 Day!) DJ finally changed his mind and said: "Alright, Doctor! Alright! Let's get it right this time for sure! Come on, here we go! We've got to have a Brand New, Sonic Screwdriver! This time, it's still not going to be from the TARDIS, I shall use my previous old Sonics and start to construct a brand new one! Yes! I shall do it! Wish me luck, Doctor! I am still 'the Doctor' as always, as Forever~! WOW-Ha-ha-ha-hah-hah!"

The Last Doctor eventually got his 10th incarnation's little Blue Sonicky (the 10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver) back from his distant past in 2005, he uses it as a "Sonic Backup" in case something goes wrong with his brand-new Sonic!


End file.
